In reference to FIG. 1, a conventional liquid spray device is typically used to atomize and then spray a liquid; in particular a wall mounted liquid spray device that is used to atomize and then spray an air refresher. It typically comprises a base 10, a control means 20, a liquid storage unit 30, a spray unit 40 and a housing 50, etc., in which the base 10 is usually a vertical base, and the control means 20 is fixed on the d front side of the base, the control means 20 is provided with a control unit including circuit board, microprocessor and the like, which function to control the duration and times of spray. The liquid storage unit 30 can be arranged separately above or below the control means 20, which is used to store the liquid of air refresher, and the like. In addition, one end of the liquid storage unit is provided with a sucking outlet 301. The spray unit 40 comprises a bracket 401, a vibrator 402 and a wire 403, wherein the bracket 401 is pivoted on two sides of the control means 20, the vibrator 402 may abut against the sucking outlet 301 of the liquid storage unit 30, and the wire 403 is electrically connected to the vibrator 402 and the control means 20. The housing 50 is pivoted to the base 10 to cover the control means 20, the liquid storage unit 30 and the spray unit 40. The front side of the housing is provided with a pair of spray opening 502 corresponding to the vibrator 402. In this way, by way of setting the control means 20, a control signal and electric power can be sent from the control means 20 to the vibrator 402 via the wire 403, which further drive the vibrator 402 to generate a high frequency vibration to atomize the liquid at the sucking outlet 301; and the atomized liquid is next sprayed out via the spray opening 501 of the housing 50.
However, in the foregoing structure, the vibrator 402 of the spray unit 40 is connected to the control means 20 via the wire 403. Hence, the wire 403 is exposed between the control means 20 and the bracket 401. On the other hand, the liquid storage unit 30 is a disposable part, when the liquid therein runs out; the liquid storage unit will be replaced by a new liquid storage unit 30 manually. Accordingly, when the housing 50 is opened for replacement, the wire 403 will be completely exposed which increases the risk of accidentally touching the wire or break the wire. In addition, due to the exposed wire therein, its configuration is unnecessarily complex. Hence, hiding the wire 403 and at the same time retaining its electric connection with the control means 20 become the key technical problems to be overcome in the present utility model.